


Fantasies Come True

by Supersteffy



Series: Fantasies, Fetishes, and Kinks, Oh My! [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Naked Male Clothed Female, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Penetrative Female, School Uniforms, Uniform Kink, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersteffy/pseuds/Supersteffy
Summary: Tea puts on her old school uniform to indulge Yugi's fantasy, but it doesn't take long for it to come back off. Peachshipping One-Shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaosRocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosRocket/gifts).



> I wrote this partly because I believe Yugi would have a thing for Tea in a school uniform, but also to accept a challenge by ChaosRocket to write a Peachshipping fic where Tea is the "top" and penetrates Yugi somehow. So here you go, ChaosRocket! Thanks go to Sitabethel for beta'ing it!
> 
> The title is based on the Avenue Q song of the same name. As always, feel free to let me know of any typos we missed!

“I always hated this uniform,” Tea confessed as she stepped out of the bathroom, straightening the huge blue bow on her chest. “You guys had way better ones.”

“You make it work,” Yugi replied from his spot on the bed, his face heating up as he admired the way her chest strained against the uniform’s bubble gum pink jacket.

Tea sent him a crooked grin, smoothing her hands down her sides. “Yeah? Well, since you requested this, I suppose you at least must like it. Gotta say, though,” she added, frowning at the blue pleated skirt, “I don’t recall this skirt being this short in high school.”

Yugi’s heart raced as he watched Tea twirl, the skirt flaring out enough to show a brief flash of her black lace panties. Just seeing Tea dressed like that brought back all the fantasies he’d had of her back in high school. He adjusted his erection as Tea fussed with her hair in the bedroom’s full-length mirror.

He sat in dark jeans and a matching jacket over a black tank top in lieu of his own uniform. He’d finally had a bit of a growth spurt after parting ways with Atem, which meant the old uniform was far too short on him now. Too bad. It would have made the scene that much better.

Lost in his own musings, Yugi came back to the moment when Tea’s weight sunk onto the bed. His hands rested on her hips as she mounted his lap, the heat between her legs warming him through the denim.

Tea’s lips ghosted over Yugi’s, teasing him. Her hands played in his hair, sensitizing the nerves there and sending a shiver down his spine. “I’ve got a pop quiz for you, Yugi.”

“Oh? But I haven’t studied.” Yugi’s fingers stroked lightly along the edge of Tea’s skirt where it rested against her thighs above the white knee-highs.

“It’s a multiple choice question with no wrong answers. A…?”Taking one of his hands in hers, she pulled it around to cup her ass, and Yugi squeezed. Tea’s eyes sparkled in the lamplight from the nightstand as she guided his hand back around to her front, and Yugi grinned when he felt how soaked the thin panties already were. He slipped a finger under the material to tease just outside her entrance, and Tea bit her lip. “B…?” Lastly she brought it to her lips, kissing his palm. “Or C?” She began sucking his index finger slowly into her mouth, her gaze never breaking from his, and Yugi groaned.

Pulling his hand away, he reclaimed her hips in order to grind against her, enjoying the surprised moan it elicited from her. “How about D, all of the above?”

“Now you’re being greedy,” Tea scolded, but she rolled her hips to meet his, leaning against him to sigh into his ear.

They continued like that for a bit, alternating between faster hip thrusts and slow, deep grinding. When Yugi’s cock was throbbing and he could no longer keep up the tease, he rolled them so that Tea lay under him. He kissed her as he fumbled blindly with the buttons on her jacket, feeling like a nervous teenager again. Once all the buttons were undone, revealing the white blouse beneath, Tea sat up to toss the jacket and bow to the floor and help Yugi remove his own jacket and tank.

“So glad I spent all that time squeezing into this thing just so you could take it right back off.”

Yugi chuckled, kissing down the side of her neck to her cleavage as he started undoing her shirt. “I appreciate that you did.”

“Mmm.”

Parting the shirt to reveal a black, lacey bra to match the panties, Yugi kissed the top of each breast, his thumbs toying with Tea’s nipples through the fabric. Tea moaned quietly, hands running up and down his bare arms.

“What do you want, Tea?”

“This is your fantasy. What do you want?”

Yugi captured her lips for a brief kiss before nuzzling her hair. “To make you come with my name on your lips.”

Tea’s breath stuttered out, and she kissed along his shoulder. “I would like that.”

Yugi trailed more kisses down her body, licking and nipping now and again to keep her guessing. He stopped at the edge of the skirt, running his nose along the border to tickle before flipping it up to cover her stomach. The panties were a sheer layer of lace that showed more than they hid, and Yugi teased the tip of his tongue feather-light over the thin barrier.

“Oh, God, Yugi…”

Tea gripped at the comforter below them as Yugi changed between broad licks, light sucks, and teasing with the tip of his tongue. Small tremors resonated from her clit up through the rest of her body. Her breathing hitched and panted as the sensations built, but they served to merely torment her as Yugi’s efforts continued to tease and drive her crazy, yet not stimulate enough to achieve orgasm.

“Will you take the damn underwear off, already?” she cried, her inner walls aching in time with her racing heart.

Yugi chuckled, his breath cooling the moist material before it was gone, and his tongue finally made full contact with her skin.

“Uhnmmm...Yes…” she moaned, her head thrashing to the side as she clutched the pillow. “More. Don’t stop, please.”

Yugi glided his tongue between her lips, licking between her folds while his thumb stroked her clitoris slowly. The moans and breathy whimpers that floated down to him had his erection pleading for attention as well, but he focused on Tea, taking directions as she gave them.

“Yugi, _please_. I-I’m s-so close!”

Yugi focused his tongue on her clit while toying his free hand behind her knee, where he knew she was sensitive. The fingers of his other hand moved down to tickle her entrance, and Tea cried out desperately.

“Yu-gi. Oh, God. Yugi!”

Tea’s hips jerked as she pressed her thighs together, trapping his head between her legs as she took her pleasure. It wasn’t until she’d fully relaxed against the bed that he pulled away, wiping his mouth and lowering her skirt back down.

He crawled up beside her and combed his fingers through her tousled hair. “Was that good? I couldn’t tell.”

Tea giggled, turning onto her side to face him. The sound made his heart swell. Then her hand stroked down his chest to his fly. He gasped as she massaged him through his pants, bucking into her palm.

“Mmm...Want me to show you how good?”

“Yes,” he groaned.

She leaned forward and kissed him as she fondled, then whispered, “Want me to grab the lube and do it like I did Saturday?”

A thrill of excitement hit his stomach as he recalled last Saturday, and he nodded.

Tea scooted to the edge of the bed and pulled the lube from the nightstand’s drawer, along with a slim, curved vibrator. The hot pink toy had been something Tea had picked up on a whim. She’d expected Yugi to want to use it on her, which he had, but she’d been pleasantly surprised when he’d requested she try it on him.

Yugi discarded his pants and boxers, leaving himself completely naked while Tea still wore the open blouse over her bra and the skirt. It made him feel vulnerable, but it added to his excitement.

The first time had been a bit awkward, both of them out of their element. This time was less so since they’d done it once already, but Yugi still felt self-conscious as Tea doused the toy in lube. She didn’t stick it in immediately, instead using her lube-slickened finger to tease Yugi’s asshole and work him up to it.

She soon had two of her slim digits in him, and Yugi just breathed as he adjusted to the strange feeling of having something _inside_ him.

“Tell me when you’re ready,” she whispered, kissing his forehead.

“I-I think you can start sticking it in.”

The vibrator wasn’t much bigger than Tea’s fingers, so it wasn’t an uncomfortable stretch. However, Tea went slow, turning the vibration on a low hum to distract from any pain.

“Ah! Oh, yeah...”

Cock already rigid and balls aching, Yugi moaned as the vibrations traveled deep inside him. He pushed his hips against the sensation until the vibrator was fully inside. Then Tea began slowly working it in and out, the tip stimulating his passage.

“Fuck yes…” he hissed. “Deeper Tea.”

She pressed deeper, turning the dial on the base a touch to increase the vibrations.

“Oh God,” he groaned. Then she tilted the toy, adjusting her gripping, and his eyes rolled back into his head. “Oh GOD!”

“I’m sorry! Did that hurt?” Tea began pulling the vibrator back out and Yugi whimpered.

“Back! Please put it back.”

As soon as the toy was back in, Yugi took Tea’s hand in his and played with the angle, wanting desperately to find that spot again. When he did, his breathing broke. “R-right t-there! Keep that angle.”

Yugi’s tip was dripping down onto his stomach. The new onslaught of sensation was almost overwhelming, but he suddenly needed even more.

“Hand. Mouth. Please,” he begged, too lost in pleasure to form sentences.

Tea seemed to understand. A moment later she was sucking him off, one hand holding his erection steady while the other kept the toy in place.

It took less than a minute for him to come after Tea’s mouth was on him, the built-up pressure in his balls releasing in a hard, hot rush as Yugi cried inarticulately to the ceiling. Tea swallowed, sucking until Yugi lay boneless against the sheets.

She slipped the vibrater out and turned it off, setting it and the lube on the nightstand to clean up later. She finally removed the rest of her clothing and tossed them with the others on the floor.

“You didn’t call my name at the end,” she teased, tracing figure eights on his chest as he caught his breath.

“I couldn’t. I think I forgot my own name for a moment.”

Tea laughed and curled up against Yugi’s side. She breathed a small, content sigh when his arm came around her.

“You know, I don’t think you’ve ever been that loud before. It turned me on hearing you lose control like that.”

Yugi turned and smiled drowsily at her. “Oh? Well, if you give me a few moments to recuperate, I can take care of that for you.” He toyed with her hair as she snuggled closer. “And perhaps next time we can play out one of your fantasies.”

Tea’s arms looped around Yugi’s neck and she pulled him on top of her. “I’ll put some thought into it,” she said. Then Yugi’s mouth was on hers and his fingers were between her legs, and the only word she could speak was Yugi’s name like a prayer of thanks. She came quickly the second time, her body sensitized from her first orgasm.

Afterward they snuggled under the comforter. Tea drifted to sleep as soon as they settled in, sleepy and satisfied. Yugi held her close and watched the flush fade from her cheeks and chest.

His heart swelled as he held her, grateful beyond words that she was a part of his life. He wasn’t ready for sleep, knowing all too well his dreams couldn’t compare with the reality of Tea in his arms, but his eyes drooped. Sighing, he kissed her forehead one last time before allowing himself to sink into sleep too.


End file.
